A Departure
by dawnofthedevon
Summary: William and Cherish Tranter we're not normal people, in a sense. Normal behaving but not entirely normal. They we're 'gifted' as their uncle explained it. For the two were wizards. FredWxOC and GeorgeWxOC. Smut in later chapters, man on man.


"Kings Cross Station," William said, nudging his twin with his elbow. They we're very alike, aside from looks. William had inherited his fathers long blonde hair and his mothers blue eyes, Cherish on the other hand, looked like her uncle, curly black hair and steely gray eyes.

"It's odd." Cherish stated. "Not being back home."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

At that moment their uncle, Leonard, or Lenny for short, came up behind them and placed his large hand on their shoulders.

"This is home now." He said, smiling down at them apologetically. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just leave you two back in Australia, besides, Cherry, you've always said you wanted to see the world."

Cherish couldn't help but smile at her uncle and her brother.

"I know your parents left you, and I never will." Lenny pulled the two close, smothering them in a hug. "We're alike, we're family."

"We'd better go catch our train." Will said, Cherry and himself pulling out of their uncles grasp simultaneously. The two waved goodbye to their uncle and began walking towards the platform.

"Remember, between nine and ten!" Lenny called. "I love you two!"

"We love you too!" The twins shouted back and waved, pushing their trolleys.

"Well that was an ordeal." Will groaned.

"How in Merlins name we're we supposed to know to go _through_ the wall?" Cherish growled. "I don't like England right now."

The two loaded their trunks onto the train and took their pets, a large black horned owl named Mordred, and a brown screech owl named Apollo, and boarded the scarlet steam engine in search of a compartment.

Upon finding an empty compartment the two sat and each pulled old frayed books with dog eared pages form their carry on bags, Will had a copy of Conan Doyle's stories for Boys while Cherish had a paper back copy of The Hobbit from 1937. The twins set to reading, hardly speaking to each other as they became absorbed in their books.

A knock on the compartment door jarred Will from his Sherlock Holmes induced daze, Cherish still reading, flipping the pages rapidly.

"Come in." Will said, closing his book and placing it on the seat next to him.

Three people walked in. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes framed by circular wire rimmed glasses, and finally a tall lanky boy with ginger hair and a freckled face.

"Hi! I'm Hermione!" The girl with the bushy hair said sticking her hand out to Cherish, who kept reading.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and looked at Will.

"Sorry, she get's like that." He said apologetically, shrugging his shoulders.

To Will's surprise, Cherish folded over the corner of her page and set her book down, she held out her hand to Hermione.

"Sorry, it was a really good part! I'm Cherish Tranter, and this is my brother, Will." Cherish smiled. She wasn't usually like this.

"I'm Ron." The ginger haired boy spoke up.

"Harry." Said the black haired one.

"It's nice to meet you all." Cherish smiled.

"Are you from England, we've never seen you two at Hogwarts before." Harry said.

"Australia." Will said, "We're transferring."

"We should probably change into our robes. We'll be there soon." Hermione stated.

"I don't know where to change." Cherish mumbled.

"I can show you!" Hermione pipped.

Cherish smiled and grabbed her bag following Hermione out of the compartment and down the hall.

"Which one of you is older?" Ron asked.

"We're twins. But Cherish was born first." Will stated.

"But you two look nothing alike, how can you be twins?" Harry questioned.

"She looks like our uncle. I look like our mum and dad." Will clarified.

"Makes sense now." Ron said.

Will was about to busy himself with his book again when two tall red headed boys walked in.

"Did you see the girl Hermione was walking with?! She's-" The first one began but was cut off by a fuming Will.

"My sister!" Will nearly shouted, standing and dropping his book.

"Absolutely stunning!" He finished.

"Oh, Will, these are my older brothers, Fred," He pointed to the one that wasn't raving about his sister and Fred gave a smile and a slight wave, "and George."

* * *

How do you like it so far? This is my first ever posted!


End file.
